


now here's a scrap

by amosanguis



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dallas Stars, Drabble, Fighting Kink, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Incest, Wordcount: 100, i know it's surprising for me but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: Jamie walks in, bloodied, and Jordie sighs and gets the first aid kit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [this coverage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JWBJKT7YSsI) of Jamie Benn's fight with Brandon Dubinsky.

Jamie walks in, bloodied, and Jordie sighs and gets the first aid kit.

 

Jordie winces at the hit, but Jamie’s already patched up beside him so he hides it as best he can.  Even through the three replays.

“I’m fine,” Jamie says, voice soft but sure.

Jordie glares but says nothing.

 

Jamie brings his fists up to his jaw and Jordie does the same – and they laugh and laugh as they try to land their hits.

 

Jordie screams from the bench but it’s lost on the roar of the crowd.

When it’s over – Jamie smiles at him with bloodied teeth.


End file.
